


It Started With a Save

by Tink6661



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x ofc, Emilia Webb, F/M, Love, New York, OFC - Emilia Webb - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Romance, chris evans - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink6661/pseuds/Tink6661
Summary: When a well known actor helps you out when you're being followed, you don't for a second think that you will see him again. But life works in mysterious ways.





	It Started With a Save

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this as a Sebastian Stan fic but I wasn't really feeling it with him, so have changed it to Chris Evans. 
> 
> Pairing; Chris Evans x OFC - Emilia Webb
> 
> Warnings; mentions of being followed

In the year that I had lived in Manhattan, not once had I run into any trouble...until tonight that is. I had been walking home from work, as I usually did, when I could just sense someone behind me. Of course it wasn’t unusual to have plenty of people around you in this city but this time it just felt off and had done for a few blocks. You know those moments when you can just feel someone behind you, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you get a shiver down your spine? Yeah one of those was going on right now. I decided to change my path and cross the street, changing direction completely so that I could use it as an opportunity to see whether someone was actually following me or whether I was simply being paranoid.

No, definitely not being paranoid, I thought as the man crossed over the street directly behind me, not even attempting to be subtle about it. I increased my pace and mentally tried to quickly plan a route that would take me to a much busier part of the city. I certainly wasn’t going to be heading anywhere near my apartment knowing he was behind me, even if it took me blocks out of my way. 

“Hey sweetheart, slow down,” I heard called from behind me. “I just wanna talk to you, ain’t no harm in that.” 

Because that will make me stop, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. As I turned onto 8th Avenue, I remembered the game that was on tonight at the Garden so I started to head that way. I could hear the footsteps behind me increase in speed and I cursed myself for the heels I had on as I tried to speed up again, wincing as they pinched my feet. 

“Baby I like the chase as much as anyone, can’t shake me that easily,” was called out, followed by a laugh that made my insides churn. I could see the Garden ahead and knew it wouldn’t take me long to get there and into a crowd to hopefully lose him. Living in this city, you got used to random catcalls as you walked down the street and sleazy guys in bars hitting on you, but having someone pursue you down blocks at a time was more than a bit intimidating. 

He continued calling out behind me and I could hear his voice getting louder the closer he got. I visibly jumped the next he spoke as his voice was right by my ear. I span around, shocked at exactly how close he had got when I nearly collided with his chest. A smirk crossed his mouth as he looked me up and down, hands reaching towards my waist.

“Listen buddy, I’m not interested ok? I would have thought that me ignoring you this whole time and damn near running to get away from you would have been enough of a hint. Back off before I call the cops,” I practically shouted as I twisted out of the way of his hands and shoved his chest. His laughter ran out behind me as I turned and stormed away, yet I could hear his footsteps right behind me again. 

I was almost at the Garden now and I started scanning the crowd to see the best way I could lose him. The noise started to increase the closer I got but the only noise I was trained on was coming from behind me in the form of his footsteps and the vulgar comments now coming out of him. 

“Seriously will you just back off dude, it's not happening,,” I shouted behind me as I started to weave into the crowd. A few heads turned my way and I heard raised voices as he pushed his way through the crowd behind me. I thought I had lost him by the time I hit 7th and let out a sigh as I finally allowed myself to slow down slightly. That relief was short-lived however as I heard the now familiar chuckle coming from my left. Muttering obscenities to myself, I took off again, still trying to weave between the crowds. 

I heard a voice shout behind me but ignored it as I didn't think it was directed at me and I just wanted to get clear of him. I flinched when I felt an arm go across my shoulders and a solid body press into my side. I lifted my arm but before I could get anywhere, their mouth was at my ear and their grip tightened. 

“Play along, I'll help you get rid of him,” a deep voice said and I nodded whilst putting my arm around their waist and leaning into them. “There you are baby, I thought you said meet on 8th not 7th,” he said much louder for the benefit of the persistent asshole behind. 

“My bad, I forgot and my phone died. Ready to go home?” I felt the hand on my shoulder give a quick squeeze before he turned his body to the right and looked over his shoulder. 

“Sorry buddy. I know she's a beautiful woman and I'm sure you'd like nothing more than to get to know her better, if you know what I mean. But I'm the one taking her home, every night, so go find someone else who is actually interested ok?” You heard a snort followed by a mumbled “fuck you man" before the man beside you started laughing and turned fully towards you. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you finally got a look at him. The man was stunning. You vaguely heard him ask if you were ok and shook yourself out of your trance to answer him. 

“I am now. Thank you so much for doing that. He'd been following me for a while. I knew there was a game on tonight so thought I could lose him in the crowd.” I took a deep breath and realised that I was shaking from head to toe as the thought of what could have happened caught up with me. “I should have just called the cops, but I didn’t really know what to do and…”

“Hey, hey you're ok,” he said, pulling me into a hug. “Just breathe, you're fine.” We stood like that for a few minutes until I finally stopped shaking and could breathe normally again. I pulled away from the hug, reluctantly I admit as he smelt amazing, and he put his hands on my shoulders, eyes scanning my face. 

“I'm good now honestly. Thank you so much. I really need to get home though and try to calm down a bit more.” I completely pulled away from him and started walking back towards 8th to try and hail a cab home. I had had my fill of walking tonight. 

“Hey wait up,” he called from behind me. “I don't want to sound like a creep but can I please make sure you get home ok? I won't be able to sleep otherwise.” He gave me a lopsided grin that I couldn't imagine many people being able to say no to and I let out a sigh before nodding. 

He hailed a cab in record time and we were heading towards my apartment. Aside from some general small talk with the driver, coming from him not me, the cab ride was mostly silent. He ignored my protests and paid the driver when we pulled up and I was shocked when I heard the cab drive away whilst he was still stood next to me on the sidewalk. 

“Don't worry, I'm not a psychopath,” he said grinning whilst holding his hands in the air as I glared at him. “I'm actually only staying about 2 blocks over so thought I would see you to your door and then walk back. I did say I wanted to make sure you got home didn’t I?” I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of me and he visibly relaxed at the sound and bought his hands back down. 

“I'm sorry. You must think I'm a psychopath after this. Tonight has been...weird. Anyway, thank you yet again for what you did and for making sure I got home ok. I'm sorry if I ruined your evening.”

“Trust me, helping someone out is a way better evening than anything I was going to do. I'm glad you're home safe so I'll leave you be.” He leaned over and gave me a quick hug and then shocked the hell out of me when he pressed his lips quickly to my forehead. “I'm Chris by the way. I hope to see you around…” he left the sentence hanging and I realised that he was waiting for my name. 

“Emilia. Well Chris, I won't hold you up any longer,” he flashed a grin at me and nodded as he started to walk down the block. I paused at the entrance to my building and couldn't help watching as he walked away. I felt the blush go right to my toes as I noticed he was walking backwards looking straight at me, throwing a wink and a devastating smile my way before turning back and continuing on his way. 

When I got up to my apartment, the first thing I knew I needed go do was shower to attempt to wash the evening off of me. I mentally chastised myself for getting so worked up but you hear stories of what happens in Manhattan and having a friend that works in an emergency department had filled me with enough horror stories to last a lifetime.

As I stood underneath the scalding hot water of my shower, I sighed in relief as I felt the tension start to fade away. It was as I was rinsing my hair off that I froze in realisation at who it was that had helped me. 

Holy fuck...that was Chris Evans.


End file.
